super_alliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Distortion/History
Origin Born to Richard and Anne Lear in 1732, Kali spent much of her younger years living in significant wealth and high class; often finding herself upon the company of many high ranking officials at the time. This was heavily due to her father's groundbreaking inventions that helped propel Aik City into the Machine Age at a significantly earlier period than the rest of the world. While Aik City thrived in its first Golden Age, The Darkness entity was still very much prevalent and regaining its strength, following the destruction of its Empire a few hundred years prior. It eventually found its way into a new host body, that of Police Captain Fairfax; and attended one of the many events that Kali attended with her parents. Whilst mingling amongst the other patrons, the Entity introduced itself to the Lear family and learned of their significant importance within the city. Now realising the possibilities it could have by inhabiting the body of Richard Lear, the Entity devoted its time to preparing another jump into its new persona; all the while ensuring the use of its power would not create awareness of its presence to The Ancients. It wasn't long before it possessed the genius inventor and began work on creating a device using its own omnipotent knowledge to restore its power and abilities to its original state by draining the No-Space of the energies it had stolen. However, it took great interest in Kali; as it felt a strange connectedness to her, almost a familiarity. In a few months, the device was connected and brought Kali into the primary chamber to watch as the device was turned on; something Richard had always done with every new invention he had completed, as he wanted Kali to be inspired by his own work so that she may continue on the legacy. However, for reasons unknown, the device exceeded the initial parameters and drew too much of the unstable power too quickly. As a result, the two were bombarded with unrelenting cosmic power. The body of Richard Lear was destroyed and The Entity was left without a host, preventing it from being able to draw the energy into itself. It quickly searched for a nearby host, but all within a 1-kilometre radius were obliterated as a result of the device's malfunction; including Kali Lear. Kali awoke on a stone floor, emptiness and sorrow washed over her as she stood to her feet and scanned the room around her. Above her was the vast expanse of space, the likes of which she had never seen... Bright and bountiful colours danced across the sky; various gases and stars all colliding to create a beautiful landscape before her. "Beautiful... Isn't it? I too find myself gazing out at that view, always finding something wonderful about it." A voice spoke out before she realised a hooded figure stood before her, grasping tightly at a large staff; using it to keep themselves upright. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of dreadful news, but you have died, and are now here; the edge of life and death, clinging for just a few moments more." The figure spoke, their words ringing in Kali's ears like a nightmare. "But, your life is meant to be so much more. Fate has given you a very important role in life, Kali Lear; and as such, I am to be the Sheppard guiding you to your new role. There is a being of great and near-omnipotent power, one that is simply referred to as; 'The Darkness'. It is this entity that has been residing within the form of your father, in the effort of twisting his intellect for its own gain; no matter the cost. It was unsuccessful; this time... But there are possible futures in which it could very well bring the end of the Multiverse. As such, the universe is to need a Herald, an Oracle, a Soothsayer; who can gaze upon all possible futures and prevent the ones that would bring destruction and death. It is you, who is to take upon this role; and when the time of heroes and villains emerge, do their part to protect reality from this Entity and its minions. However, it cannot be forced upon you. You must decide whether you would like this responsibility of ensuring the safety and security of the multiverse. Should you refuse, you shall be allowed to pass on into the afterlife, and die peacefully; but if you accept, you shall become an Antecedent and must prevent the Darkness from succeeding until the ultimate sacrifice has to be made." Kali thought extremely hard on the decision before her, but ultimately decided she would take upon the role that the figure spoke of. As she did so, she felt herself transcending time and space; gifted knowledge and abilities that only that of gods would possess. She observed almost every event throughout history no matter how small or how large; from the rise and fall of the seemingly indomitable armies to the birth of the multiverse itself, and most importantly; the creation of the Darkness and how it came to be. She also watched herself, her future selves popping in and out through of history performing her role as was described to her. Finally, she arrived in Aik City almost 300 years in the future where she was observing a young man get trapped within the very dimension that was used to trap The Darkness. As he emerged, she took great interest in the abilities he now possessed, and the greatness he would bring to the city as the catalyst for the age of heroes. In an effort to ensure she would be around to protect the universe from The Darkness and any key events these future heroes would not be able to prevent, she remained in the present day, observing every moment as it happened and was meant to be. She took up a role as a local Fortune Teller, offering her services of "strangely-accurate" soothsaying to observe every possible outcome and ensure the safety of the universe. Renewal Event TBD.